Edgar Allan Poe
Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849) was an American author and poet from the 1800's. In the Show He appears in "Every Poe Has a Silver Lining". In the episode, Poe is an optimistic writer and poet who sees joy in everything. He has written many happier versions of his actual poems, which disappoints Larry, who is a fan of Poe's actual work. Larry, Tuddrussel, and Otto then take him to many depressing places to get him to write darkly, but Poe's cheery poems give him advice on how to make them less depressing. After a few days, Larry and Tudrussel are stumped. Otto likes Poe's new attitude. Poe makes tea and cake for everyone. All three members of Time Squad start criticizing the cake, saying that the frosting is "too dry", which angers Poe and makes him to go berserk and into the gloomy person he is supposed to be. Appearance Edgar Allan Poe is an average-sized man with curly black hair and a small black mustache. Before turning moody, he would wear a purple tuxedo with a pink bowtie and a happy face pin. His bangs were curled, and he had a very neat appearance. After his angry outburst, his outfit suddenly changed to a black tuxedo with a limp, red bowtie. His hair is less cared for, his eyes are slightly bulgy, and he walks with a hunch. His front teeth are a bit longer than the rest of his teeth. Poe wears white reading glasses with rainbows attatched to a heart and a star on the frames when reading "The Bear," and he wears a blue outfit with pink hearts and makeup when he is a clown at the hospital to cheer up the patients. Personality Before his angry outburst, Poe was a happy, carefree man who never found a reason to be upset. He tells Time Squad that he used to be gloomy, but now he sees that every cloud has a silver lining. He enjoys writing poetry and stories. When he leaves his house, he brings a backpack filled with advice and tools to make situations happy. This happiness was a problem for Time Squad, especially since Otto wasn't really trying to complete the mission. Otto was enthralled by all of what he did except for his reading of "The Bear". Poe's anger, however, resulted from Time Squad's complaints about his cake, showing that despite his happiness, his feelings were attached to things he did, and he was hurt by their complaints. This hurts his feelings and prompts him to destroy his own house and exclaim that he hates everything, too, turning him pessimistic again. After this, he hisses at the trick-or-treating children outside, showing that he has had a complete transformation. In Real History Edgar Allan Poe was an American author famous for his dark stories. He experienced many sad events in his life, including the deaths of his mother and wife and the abandonment of his father, which are assumed by many to be the sources of his darkness, and consequently of his horror stories and poems. Poe is generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genre and is further credited with contributing to the emerging genre of science fiction. His best known writings are The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, The Pit and the Pendulum, and The Black Cat. Trivia * He's the second historical character whose personality is drastically changed by Time Squad in order to complete the mission. The first were Samuel Adams and John Hancock. * His poem "The Bear" is a parody of his real poem "The Raven". Gallery Edgar Allan Poe.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Poe. Episode18-5.jpg|Poe's house. Episode18-6.jpg|Poe greets Time Squad. Episode18-7.jpg|Poe's poetry session. The Bear-11.jpg|Poe in his poem. Episode18-10.jpg|Nothing gets Poe down! Episode18-11.jpg|Poe is happy, even while being held upside down. Episode18-12a.jpg|Poe gives the burned animals party outfits. Episode18-12c.jpg|Otto likes Poe's work. Episode18-13b.jpg|Poe reads a story to patients in the hospital. Episode18-14a.jpg|Poe decorates a cemetery. Episode18-15.jpg|Poe serves some of his cake. Episode18-16.jpg|Larry criticizes the cake. Episode18-17a.jpg|Otto asks for some milk. Episode18-19.jpg|Poe snaps. Episode18-20.jpg|Poe turns dark. Episode18-21.jpg|Poe scares trick-or-treaters. External Links *Poe Forevermore *Edgar Allan Poe Museum Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters